


Dark Horse

by apignamedsimon (Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon)



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon/pseuds/apignamedsimon
Summary: This story was originally published on tumblr, starting back in 2014, but I'm trying to consolidate everything I've written so am re-posting here. As one work (as opposed to individually posted chapters) it's a bit messy and apparently I couldn't stick to a consistent writing style, but I'm still proud of where I started. This fic took forever to write and I met my girlfriend through it, so it's pretty close to my heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally published on tumblr, starting back in 2014, but I'm trying to consolidate everything I've written so am re-posting here. As one work (as opposed to individually posted chapters) it's a bit messy and apparently I couldn't stick to a consistent writing style, but I'm still proud of where I started. This fic took forever to write and I met my girlfriend through it, so it's pretty close to my heart.

“Hey girlfriend,” Naya called out as she walked into the dressing room where Demi was taking her hair out of the ponytail it had been styled into for filming. “Are you coming out with us?”

“Sorry, I’m just really tired - I wouldn’t be great company.” She was still a little drained from Africa, which, although a refreshing break from her daily life, had been exhausting. It had been a fun day on set but she was really looking forward to getting into bed.

“Aww come on, I can’t go out without you girl! Just come for one drink, I promise it’ll be fun and then I’ll let you go straight home to sleep.” Well, it had been great hanging out with her and Demi wanted to thank her for the little smiles and reassurances throughout the day which made it so much easier to be in front of the camera again after so long. She didn’t know Naya as well as some of the other cast but Lea was going for drinks too, so it shouldn’t be too awkward.

“I guess just one won’t hurt,” Demi said, pulling out her phone. “I’ll just call Wilmer to tell him I’ll be home a bit later.”

“Hang on, just before you do that, come here a second.” Naya snapped a quick selfie of the two of them. At the last second, Demi stuck her lips out into a kiss towards Naya’s cheek. Well if they’d already started to call each other girlfriend, why not? She knew how much her character being a lesbian would drive her fans crazy, so they might as well start having some fun with it now. When Naya looked at the photo she just laughed, then posted it on instagram with the caption “Fancy. @ddlovato #goodside #dantana?” Within seconds the responses started flooding in and the two girls giggled together as they saw hundreds of Lovatics freaking out.

“You girls ready yet?” Lea popped her head into the dressing room. “Oh God Demi, you’re just as bad as Naya when it comes to leaving this place.”

“Sorry,” Demi laughed, “I guess I just really like being Dani! Who wouldn’t, with this super hot piece of ass I have right here.” She put her arm around Naya’s waist and pulled her close, grinning.

“Oh, get a room! You guys have five minutes then I’m leaving without you - I’m just going to ask Ryan something, meet me outside.” Lea hugged Demi, waved to Naya and bounced out the door.

“Oooooh, howcome you got a hug? Better listen to your real girlfriend – don’t want her getting pissed!” Demi turned towards Naya to find her already stripping off the waitress uniform. Wow, she has a really gorgeous body, Demi thought to herself as she quickly glanced away and walked behind the screen where her clothes were hanging.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” she called out.

-

“First round’s my shout,” Naya announced when they reached the karaoke bar down the street. “What would you like, Demi?”

“Oh, you sure? I’ll just have a coke, thanks. And you have to let me buy you one after.”

“Of course I’m sure, we’re celebrating your first day of filming! ‘Scuse me,” she called to the bartender, who turned around immediately. “Can I get a coke for my friend here, two vodka lemonades and three tequila shots?”

“Naya-“ Lea started.

“I want to make a toast to my girl here – surely you can both handle one teeny tiny tequila shot.”

“I’m in,” Demi said suddenly. “Come on Lea, it’s just one! I’ll be fine.” Lea still looked a little uncertain, but nodded. She knew that Demi could look after herself and wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to do.

-

Demi stopped after just a couple of shots – it had been a long time since she had drunk anything alcoholic and though she enjoyed the slight buzz it gave her, she didn’t want to lose herself. Four more shots and a couple of drinks later for the other girls, the three of them were laughing at some silly joke Lea had made when Demi felt a finger run down the length of her spine and stop at the base, sending a shiver of the best kind throughout her body. Her gaze followed the arm resting on the small of her back to find itself meeting Naya’s questioning eyes. In response, she put her hand on the thigh next to her under the table and gently stroked it with one thumb. Naya’s eyes lit up and a smile crept onto her face.

“Guys, I have to pee!” Lea got up from the seat across from them and headed towards the bathroom at the back of the bar. Naya seized her opportunity and moved one hand up to Demi’s hair, scrunching her fingers in it and gently starting to pull. Demi shuddered. How did she know? This was one of her biggest turn-ons, but Wilmer could never do it right so she told him not to bother. Naya, on the other hand, was doing it perfectly.

Oh shit, Wilmer, Demi thought just as her phone started to ring. After the interruptions earlier with the selfie and then Lea, she had never called him to say she’d be home later than expected.

“Wilmer, I’m so sorry I meant to call earlier but I got distracted. I’m just out with Lea and Naya, I’ll be home later.” She didn’t even give him time to respond, just hung up before the moan that was brewing in her throat threatened to escape. Naya had paused what she was doing for a second when the phone began to ring, but started again by the time Demi answered – and she was pulling in just the right spot. Oh God, that feels so good. Demi finally let herself release the moan once she dropped the phone onto the table, which prompted Naya to start rubbing her nose against Demi’s cheek.

Her lips, Demi thought, they’re right there. She could feel them brushing her cheek every few seconds as Naya tilted her head and though it would be so easy to just turn slightly and capture them in her own, Lea could come back from the bathroom at any second. No, Demi, bad idea. Just as Demi moved her hand a little bit further up Naya’s thigh and tilted her head back so her neck was exposed for Naya’s attention, she felt a sudden burst of cool air shoot up her skirt as Lea sat back down opposite them in the booth. Oh god. As if she wasn’t already on fire down there – that just made it worse.

Naya slowly pulled her face away from Demi’s and pretended as if nothing had happened, shooting straight back into conversation with Lea. She didn’t remove her fingers from Demi’s hair, though, and kept pulling gently.

“I just signed up to sing ‘Love is a battlefield’ – you guys should do a number, I know you’d kick ass!” Demi tried to concentrate on what Lea was saying, but she was too worked up. It wasn’t the alcohol, that had worn off by now – it was just Naya. That body, those lips, the way she used her hands. She didn’t even have to touch Demi in places that would be deemed inappropriate in order to turn her on, all it took was a look and some hair pulling. Demi felt her phone buzz on the table.

Naya  
Tell your girlfriend she’s a cock block

She shot a look over at the girl next to her, who seemed to be paying attention to every word of Lea’s but had her phone hiding on her lap.

Demi  
Still not my girlfriend…

Demi tried to get herself back in the conversation, but the MC calling Lea’s name interrupted her futile attempts. As she walked up to the stage, Demi couldn’t help feeling grateful that Lea would be occupied for the next few minutes and she would be alone with the hot girl who was driving her crazy. Already, she felt Naya move closer and run a finger down her spine again, this time leaving her full hand splayed out against Demi’s ass while the other hand finally untangled itself from her hair, running down the side of her body and turning Demi to face her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Demi reached a hand under her skirt to find herself dripping wet. Never breaking eye contact, she brought the hand up to her face and, as Naya’s jaw dropped, put one finger in her mouth. She could see the girl opposite her shudder, eyes rolling back in her head. Demi felt powerful, for the first time tonight. She moved Naya’s hand from its position on her side - firstly down to the gap between her top and skirt, then up to the space between her bra and the flimsy fabric covering it. Demi briefly thought of the man waiting at home for her, but he was quickly erased from her mind when Naya started to move her hand, rubbing and squeezing Demi’s boobs in just the right way. And just like that, the power had once again shifted.

“Oh God, babe,” Demi breathed out as she heard Lea’s song finish. Her cock block would be back at any second. Naya quickly withdrew her hands from their respective positions up Demi’s top and on her ass, shuffling sideways to create some space between the two of them. Lea bounced back to the table grinning and the two girls clapped and cheered for her as she curtsied and took her seat again. Almost immediately, Naya stood up. Time to take back total control.

“I think it’s time to go,” she announced with a cheeky grin.

“I-I’ll walk you to your car if you want?” Demi said hopefully.

“Nah, it’s fine. Lea, will you take Demi home?”

“No problem,” Lea said smiling, oblivious to the fact that Demi’s heart was breaking right in front of her at the rejection she had just received. She was not at all powerful, she had obviously read the situation wrong and was now thoroughly confused as to what Naya wanted.

“OK, see you guys tomorrow,” Naya waved casually before turning on one heel and practically running out of the bar, as if she couldn’t get away from Demi fast enough.

Lea dropped Demi off at her place with the usual stream of chatter – it wasn’t unusual for Demi to have a whole conversation with her without ever having to say a word. When she got inside, Wilmer was already asleep so she crawled straight into bed beside him without even turning the light on. Demi was just taking her contacts out when her phone beeped from the bedside table.

Naya  
That sexual tension…

Demi  
Jfc, why would you do that to me and then just leave like that? I am so not finished.

Naya  
Because I’m cruel and mean and evil and you can’t even finish yourself off because there’s a man in your bed! I, on the other hand, am having a lovely time. Sweet dreams gorgeous ;)

Demi sighed. Naya was right and she absolutely knew it, which made it even more infuriating. She moved a hand down to her still-soaked underwear, but even that made too much noise and the last thing she wanted to do was disturb Wilmer while these dirty thoughts of another girl ran through her mind. She lay still waiting for sleep to, eventually, come - and wishing she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi’s phone went off early the next morning, startling her awake. She wasn’t entirely certain if she had even fallen asleep or if she had just been drifting in and out of consciousness for hours. One thing was for sure, though, she was definitely not in the mood to talk to Wilmer when he woke up. She grabbed her phone and headed for the bathroom, not looking at it until she was sitting on the edge of the bath.

Naya:  
I had fun last night

Just those 5 words were enough to make Demi feel the arousal return. Who am I kidding - it never left. She had felt the moisture between her legs the second she woke up; it was part of the reason she had to get away from the boyfriend peacefully sleeping in her bed, blissfully unaware of the pleasure she had allowed herself to feel at someone else’s touch last night.

Demi:  
Still not happy with the state you left me in, sadist.

Naya:  
You know I was going to object to you calling me a sadist but then I realised that’s exactly what I am. And you loved it. Have a nice cold shower before coming on set - you might need it.

Demi sighed. In only a couple of hours she was going to have to see her again, and it sounded like Naya was not going to make this day easy for her. She had hoped that maybe they could pretend nothing had happened and the thoughts would go away, but Demi couldn’t deny all the dirty scenarios involving this particular vixen that were running through her head. She didn’t remember having had any dreams last night, but from the feeling between her legs the second she woke up, apparently they were great ones. She closed her eyes and leaned back slightly, the memories of how Naya had aroused her so vivid she could almost feel gentle, feminine fingers tugging on her hair. She ran one hand up her shirt, cupping her boob and slowly started to move the other hand down her stomach. She had just reached the waistband of her pants when there was a knock on the door.

“Demi? Are you ok in there?” Goddammit Wilmer.

“I’m fine, just about to get in the shower.”

“Well since I didn’t get to see you last night at all, how about I join you?” Ugh. Demi wanted nothing more than to release some of the sexual frustration building up inside her and that could work, but she didn’t have time. She needed to get to the set on time so she didn’t get the reputation of a diva like so many of the past guest stars. Plus, there was only one person she wanted to help her with this little problem and he was definitely not the one!

“Sorry babe,” she called back, “I really don’t have time. Maybe tonight.”

“Okay Demi,” he sighed.

Once Demi had finished her shower (having taken Naya’s advice and kept the water as cold as she could handle), she went back into the bedroom to find Wilmer had already gone downstairs. She slipped on some underwear, wondering what the point was when they were only bound to get soaked again given who she was spending the day with, then threw on jeans and zipped up a jacket over her bra. There was no point in worrying too much about her clothes since they would come off the minute she arrived at the studios and be replaced with that short red waitressing dress. That costume was both a blessing and a curse - it showed off Naya’s body, hugging all the right places, but it also showed more of Demi’s own body than she would ideally have liked. But she had to suck it up and do her job regardless - an approach Demi decided she would also need to take when it came to her undeniable attraction to her on-screen girlfriend.

 

When Demi stepped on to the set, she saw Naya in the corner already, having a discussion with one of the producers. Demi tried to avoid her gaze, a little nervous, but Naya winked as she walked past towards hair and makeup. She turned back just for a second to see Naya running her fingers through her own hair, a feeling Demi knew all too well. Just the sight sent a shiver through her body and she couldn’t help being jealous that it wasn’t her hair those fingers were pulling at.

 

“Cut!” Ryan screamed for the fourth time in 2 minutes. “Demi, Naya, what’s wrong? We know the chemistry’s there - we saw it yesterday! Now use it please, you’re supposed to be happy to have found each other.”

“Sorry Ryan,” Demi mumbled, while Naya just stared off into the distance. They were filming a cute celebration scene in the loft, where the 3 regular New York cast members were singing and Demi’s character Dani seemed to just be having a good time as Santana’s new girlfriend. Except apparently she wasn’t doing a very good job, because they didn’t look happy enough to be together to satisfy Ryan. Demi and Naya still hadn’t spoken to each other much outside of their scripted lines. There was a lot to be said, but neither of them knew exactly what to say or how to say it - and they didn’t want any of the other cast members getting suspicious about how quickly they had become friends, or possibly more. Instead they had been sharing brief flirty exchanges and gestures when nobody else was looking. Apparently, they also needed to do it in front of the camera.

“Right, everyone take a fifteen minute break and when you come back I want it to be perfect. Ok? Have a chat, get to know each other, find that chemistry again.” Both girls just nodded and Demi headed towards the bathroom. She could talk to Naya afterwards. A minute later, she stepped out of the bathroom into the corridor, only to be pushed back inside with Naya kicking the door shut and locking it behind them. She turned and the expression on her face reminded Demi of an animal stalking its prey. Naya stalked forward then grabbed Demi’s hands, pushing them up against the wall above their heads and intertwining their fingers. She didn’t say anything, just pressed her body against Demi’s and lowered her head to Demi’s neck, exhaling a couple of inches away from making contact.

Just the heat of Naya’s breath on her neck sent shivers up Demi’s spine and she immediately felt a throbbing sensation down below. She was completely restrained by Naya’s body and though she felt helpless, it was hot.

“Naya, I… I have a boyfriend,” Demi managed to breathe out, though that was really the last thing she wanted to be thinking about right now.

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night,” Naya said simply, as if that was enough.

“I’m straight,” Demi insisted. Naya continued to breathe hot air up and down her neck, dragging her lips closer and closer to Demi’s skin. Finally, she made contact, placing a trail of kisses from just below one ear, down her neck as far as she could get in that costume. Demi couldn’t stop the moan that she had tried so desperately to hold in from escaping. That was all the encouragement Naya needed and she let go of Demi’s hands, using one of her own to cup Demi’s cheek as she crashed their lips together, finally, and putting the other one back where it belonged; tangled up in that blonde hair Naya found so irresistible. Demi took advantage of having the use of her hands once again and placed them on Naya’s butt, gently squeezing as their kiss deepened and Demi’s tongue slipped into Naya’s mouth. Wilmer who?

In the distance, they could hear someone calling them back to the set. Just as abruptly as she had started it, Naya broke away from the kiss and walked towards the door, stopping just before she unlocked it.

“You’re spaghetti,” she said without turning around to look at Demi, “straight until wet.” She unlocked the door and disappeared rapidly back down the corridor.

She’s right. Once again, Demi’s panties were soaked.


	3. Chapter 3

“OK guys, that’s a wrap for today.” At the end of what felt like the longest day of filming ever after her little incident with Naya in the bathroom, Demi was relieved that the cameras were finally being turned off. Naya started talking to someone about the scenes she was filming tomorrow (there were no Dantana scenes, thankfully) so Demi walked to the dressing room by herself, flopping down on the couch the second she got there and closing her eyes. She knew she had to get dressed and get home to Wilmer, she had promised this morning that they could spend some time together – but she couldn’t quite bring herself to go just yet.

“Bedtime already?” Naya asked as she walked into the room, causing Demi to sit up and open her eyes mid-yawn.

“It’s been a long, frustrating day,” she replied with a pointed look. Naya just laughed in response, moving towards her corner of the dressing room to get changed. Even that laugh was enough to stir a reaction inside Demi. No, she told herself, you are going home to Wilmer - your boyfriend.

Demi loved him, he was her best friend, but he could never make her feel the way Naya did with a simple touch. Even in the throes of passion, Demi didn’t feel such a strong romantic attachment to him as she did just being in the same room as Naya. Their love was comfortable, like a blanket. But what she felt with Naya… that was an inferno. It ignited a fire deep within her that she forgot existed a long time ago. There was tension; there was passion and excitement. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before – and that scared her.

As she got lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realise she was looking directly towards where Naya was now standing in just her bra and underwear facing away from Demi. Oh God, Demi thought. That perfect body drove her crazy. She didn’t mean to stare, but she couldn’t drag her eyes away as her phone started to ring.

“You gonna answer that?” Naya asked, turning around and smirking when she realised Demi was too distracted to have even heard the phone ring. She walked over, picked the phone up and put it in Demi’s hand, standing directly in front of her as she answered it without looking at the caller ID.

“H-hello?” She could hear Wilmer on the other end, but the sight in front of her distracted her to the point that whatever he said passed straight through her brain. Naya was still standing directly in front of her, and she was sitting down so the sexy lace of Naya’s thong was exactly at eye level.

“Hermosa? Is that OK?”

“Um, sorry – I got distracted. What?” she said, turning her head away so she could focus on her boyfriend rather than the gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Don’t be mad baby, I’m sorry,” Wilmer pleaded.

“No honestly, Wilmer, I have no idea what you just said I was miles away,” Demi said, blushing at the fact Wilmer thought she was mad when in reality she wasn’t even thinking about him at all.

“Oh, OK,” he said, a little confused. “I need to go to an opening for work and I know we had planned to hang out tonight, but if we can postpone to tomorrow I promise I’ll make it up to you?”

“That’s fine, baby, I’m really exhausted anyway so I’ll probably just have an early night. OK bye, love you.” Demi grinned as she hung up the phone and turned back towards Naya, standing up so their eyes were level. “Feel like going out tonight?”

“I thought you were going to have an early one,” Naya said cocking her head to the side seductively, their lips just inches apart.

“I was,” Demi hooked one arm around Naya’s naked waist, pulling her body closer, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “But over the past day you’ve taught me it was possible to be constantly turned on for 24 hours if you don’t find a release – I don’t plan on finding out if that can extend to 48.”

“I thought you had a boyfriend…” Naya whispered back.

“Oh shut up,” Demi grabbed Naya’s butt with her free hand and squeezed as she pressed their lips together, not even hesitating for a second before thrusting her tongue in to meet Naya’s. Naya wrapped her arms around Demi’s neck and pressed her body in even tighter, so the only thing between them was the thin fabric of Demi’s waitressing uniform.

“Let’s get this off you,” she said pulling her mouth away and grabbing the bottom of the dress, pulling it up over Demi’s head. She took a step back. “Wow.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not…“ Demi suddenly felt self-conscious standing there in just her underwear.

“No, Demi, wow. Like, WOW!” Naya exclaimed as the girl in front of her smiled shyly. Suddenly they heard footsteps right outside the door.

“SHIT!” Demi cursed, running across the room and behind the screen she had left her clothes behind, scooping her costume up from the floor as she ran. Ugh, foiled yet again.

“Oh hey Naya, I didn’t think anyone was still here,” said the producer who walked in without knocking.

“I’ll be gone as soon as I’ve changed,” Naya responded casually. It wasn’t surprising to Demi that she was apparently used to people seeing her in her underwear – with a body like that, why wouldn’t she be?

“OK, I just need to lock up so let me know when you’re on the way out,” the producer said and Demi heard the door shut behind him.

“Let’s go out,” Naya called to the girl hiding behind the screen. “I know this great place just down the road.”

“Sure,” Demi called back as she picked up her clothes. She took her underwear off and put them in her bag before pulling her jeans on; they were already soaked and wouldn’t be much use. She looked around for her top before remembering she hadn’t worn one this morning. Naya was already changed when Demi stepped out from behind the screen, zipping the jacket halfway up her chest so her bra was peeking out.

“Damn girl,” Naya said appreciatively, unaware of the fact Demi wasn’t wearing any panties under her tight jeans.

“Damn yourself,” Demi responded checking Naya out. Her outift was hot with a capital H-O-T, tight leather pants showing off those skyscraper legs and that fantastic body Demi found irresistible. Naya called out to the producer as they left the building and got in her car, driving 5 minutes down the road to a small bar with pumping music.

 

When they got inside, the first thing Demi noticed was all the same-sex couples on the dance floor. She couldn’t help smiling, that girl was quite the schemer. They got a couple of drinks and sat down on the same side of a booth, Naya lightly placing her hand on Demi’s inner thigh.

“Sooo… I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s the deal with Wilmer?” Naya was obviously not shy and got straight to the point. Demi sighed, she knew she was going to have to explain this at some point.

“We’re together. I love him, a lot. But there’s no passion – and although we were going to have sex tonight, mainly because you made me so damn horny last night, I get the impression that neither of us is really interested.”

“So why are you with him then?”

“I… I don’t really know. We’re comfortable; he’s there when I need him. I love him.”

“But he doesn’t make you crazy like I do?”

“Naya, nobody has EVER made me crazy like you do. God, I don’t think I’ve ever been as wet as you make me.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Naya sat back against the wall, apparently satisfied with that answer.

“But I really can’t keep… you know, doing this. It’s not right.” Demi was determined not to let this girl keep driving her insane. She couldn’t do that to Wilmer. The fact they kept being interrupted was a sign and a reminder that what they were doing was wrong. But Naya had other ideas. She didn’t like cheaters but as long as Demi wasn’t happy in her relationship, Naya wouldn’t consider it cheating for them to fool around a little. It was blindingly obvious that she wanted it, even if she couldn’t admit it. Plus, since Demi insisted she was straight, it didn’t really count. They finished their drinks, then Naya pulled Demi up and dragged her out on to the dancefloor.

“Ugh, I LOVE this song!” Naya said, the music changing as they found a spot to dance.

**I knew you were**

**You were gonna come to me**

**And here you are**

**But you better choose carefully**

**‘Cause I’m capable of anything**

**Of anything and everything**

 

Oh God, Demi thought as they danced facing each other, a foot apart. This song IS Naya.

 

**Make me your Aphrodite**

**Make me your one and only**

**Don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**

 

Naya stepped closer to Demi and turned around, dipping up and down as she shook that perfect ass.

 

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this**

**Cause I’m coming atcha like a dark horse**

**Are you ready for, ready for**

**A perfect storm, perfect storm**

**Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine**

**There’s no going back**

 

As the next verse started, Naya turned to face Demi again, put her hands up behind Demi’s head and started to run her fingers through the blonde’s hair, pulling gently, rolling her body against Demi’s in time to the music. She knows me, Demi thought as she let out a moan. She knows my weaknesses.

 

**Mark my words**

**This love will make you levitate**

**Like a bird**

**Like a bird without a cage**

**But down to earth**

**If you choose to walk away, don’t walk away**

 

Oh God, Demi thought as she found herself grinding up against Naya. Not again. This is wrong. But it felt so, so good.

 

**It’s in the palm of your hand now baby**

**It’s a yes or no, no maybe**

**So just be sure before you give it up to me**

**Up to me, give it up to me**

 

Demi turned around, trying to stop herself, but Naya just pulled her in closer and started grinding against her ass, pulling on her hair a little harder.

 

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this**

**Cause I’m coming atcha like a dark horse**

**Are you ready for, ready for**

**A perfect storm, perfect storm**

**Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine**

**There’s no going back**

 

Naya removed her fingers from Demi’s hair and spun her around by the waist, burying her face in Demi’s neck and sucking gently. Another moan escaped from Demi’s lips as she felt her clit throbbing. There was no stopping now, she was too far gone.

 

**She’s a beast**

**I call her Karma**

**She eat your heart out**

**Like Jeffrey Dahmer**

**Be careful**

**Try not to lead her on**

**Shawty’s heart was on steroids**

**Cause her love was so strong**

**You may fall in love**

**When you meet her**

**If you get the chance you better keep her**

**She swears by it but if you break her heart**

**She turn cold as a freezer**

**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**

**She can be my Sleeping Beauty**

**I’m gon’ put her in a coma**

**Woo!**

**Damn I think I love her**

**Shawty so bad**

**I’m sprung and I don’t care**

**She got me like a roller coaster**

**Turn the bedroom into a fair**

**Her love is like a drug**

**I was tryna hit it and quit it**

**But lil’mama so dope**

**I messed around and got addicted**

 

Throughout the rap, Naya nibbled and sucked at Demi’s neck – only breaking contact to yell “Sapphic beauty” in Demi’s ear when Juicy J rapped “Sleeping beauty.” Demi took her chance and grabbed Naya’s cheeks, bringing her face in front of hers and crashing their lips together once more. When Naya put her hands on Demi’s shoulders, Demi let go and moved one hand to Naya’s waist and the other down to her leg, stroking her inner thigh and feeling the heat radiating from above it.

 

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this**

**Cause I’m coming atcha like a dark horse**

**Are you ready for, ready for**

**A perfect storm, perfect storm**

**Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine**

**There’s no going back**

 

“Let’s get out of here, spaghetti,” Naya whispered seductively as the song finished.  
Unf. Fuck Wilmer. Demi simply nodded; Naya was the boiling pot she could no longer resist.


	4. Chapter 4

We get into Naya’s car and I lean across to kiss her. It’s only been two minutes since those lips were on mine but I need them; I crave their touch, her taste. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I can hardly restrain myself from begging for it right there in the car, fuck whoever may be watching. But that would cause drama in every aspect of my life, so I need to exercise some control. I am so beyond ready for this - the girl who has been driving me crazy for the last 2 days is here, all mine, wanting me the same way I want her. I was unsure at first if this was all just some big game to her, trying to turn the straight girl, but the way her body responded to my touch was no game. There was no faking that.

She puts her hand on my thigh, gently rubbing her thumb closer and closer to the wet spot on my jeans, but I snap my legs together.

“Not here,” I whisper against her lips.

“I have roommates,” she moves away and pouts.

“I don’t,” I grin. Thank god I had kept my own apartment rather than moving in with Wilmer when he asked me. Wilmer. No, Demi. Bad Demi. I don’t want to think about him right now. I no longer have any control, Naya is driving me wild and I need this. I need this release. I need her body on mine, I need her tongue in my mouth. I need to explore every part of this gorgeous woman. But first, we need to get out of this car and into somewhere more private.

I give her the address and she starts the car, removing her hand from my leg. As she pulls out of the parking lot, I put my hand up to her head and begin to run my fingers through her hair.

“Oh god, please don’t,” she moans.

“Now it’s my turn,” I respond with a devious giggle. This is payback time.

“Ughhh Demi!” I turn so I’m sitting sideways on the passenger seat facing her and place my other hand on her inner thigh, my fingertips feeling the wet patch she has to rival mine. Wow. The fact that I can have this effect on such a woman is just incredible. I start to move my hand closer and closer to the zipper on her jeans, but she shoots me a look and I stop. I do at least want to make it home alive, so I shouldn’t distract the driver. I let my hand hover there for the duration of the journey home as I stare at the beautiful creature beside me, feeling my own wet patch grow when I remember the lacy thong hiding just out of my reach. I can hear it calling me and my body responds, craving her touch. A small moan escapes my lips and the corners of Naya’s lips turn up. Damn. I was trying not to give her the satisfaction of knowing what just the thought of her did to me.

She pulls into my driveway not a moment too soon and I jump out of the car, running to unlock the front door. I hold it open for her as she takes her time walking from the car, shaking those gorgeous hips with every step. Oh god, hurry up. I need you right now. When she finally crosses the threshold, I push the door behind her and slam her up against it, grabbing fistfuls of her hair as I press our lips together and don’t ask, but demand entrance. She seems a little taken aback but quickly reciprocates, her hand running up and down my front to find the zipper of my jacket.

“Oh God,” she mumbles as she finds it and pulls it all the way down, pushing the sleeves down my shoulders. She lets the jacket drop to the floor as she realises all I am left wearing is my bra and she wraps her arms around my bare waist. I remember the fact I’m not wearing anything under my jeans either and smile into the kiss. I untangle my hands from her hair and spin us around, pushing her backwards towards the living room without breaking contact. We reach the couch and she seizes the opportunity to regain control, turning and pushing me down into the cushions before climbing on top of me. There is no escape now.

Naya looks me up and down, examining her prize, and I can’t help noticing the photo of Wilmer and myself on the coffee table beside us. I reach out one arm and knock it face down. That was taken during one dinner last year when Wilmer was making an effort to keep our love alive and bring back the romance. Even then I wasn’t particularly interested. But this, right now, Naya? This is what I want. There is nothing romantic about it; it’s sheer primal passion – and I love it. Stop thinking about him, I scold myself and lift the hem of Naya’s top, running my hand up and down the smooth skin of her stomach. Those abs, wow. She leans in for another kiss, but I duck down and begin pressing light kisses all over the exposed skin under her shirt.

I feel her hips buck as she throws her head back and shudders at my touch. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with a girl like this and I’d forgotten how good it felt, how responsive they were to the lightest of touches. But Naya is on a whole new level compared to any other - she is a goddess, my Aphrodite, and I would do anything to please her. I lift her shirt even higher to gain access to the perfect breasts that drew me in the moment I laid eyes on them. She grabs the hem from me and lifts the shirt over her head before resting her arms on my shoulders as I flick my tongue out, licking and sucking just below the underwire of her bra. As I move across from one side to the other, I reach around and undo the clasp, letting the strapless number drop to the ground.

“Wow,” I lean back, admiring the view in front of me. She quickly reaches behind me to return the favour, leaving us both bare and free.

“Wow yourself,” she replies as we both stare at each other. Then, suddenly, it is a battle for who can get there first. We almost knock heads in our struggle to be the one giving the pleasure, but she beats me to it and latches her mouth onto my breast, sucking and kissing everywhere but the place I most need her.

“Nayaaa” I groan, and in response she takes my nipple between her teeth, biting down gently. It hurts a little, but the pain feels so good. She takes the other one and rolls it between her fingers, as if they aren’t hard enough already. It’s what I’ve been waiting for, what I’ve been craving this whole time, but it’s not enough. I grab her head and lift it to meet mine, kissing her hungrily as she continues to play and explore with her hands. They run down to the waistband of my jeans and slip underneath it. Her mouth stops for a second and I open my eyes to see the surprise on her face when she encounters no barrier between the denim and my skin. I just smile seductively and push her hand down with my own, encouraging her to continue.

The second I feel her finger on my slit, my eyes fly open and my hips buck. More than 24 hours of pent up frustration have me right on the edge and I know it won’t take much to send me over into a climax. There’s no need to even remove the last bit of my clothing; Naya has perfect access to all she needs and her finger moves with experience up and down my slit before finally pushing in, making me gasp. Without a moment’s hesitation, she inserts a second. I am ready, I have been waiting for this ever since the moment she first tangled her fingers in my hair. As she moves in and out, pressing her thumb to my clit and rubbing in a circular motion, I am aware that my mouth has become totally unresponsive and she has moved her attention to my collarbone. She nibbles from left to right as my hips lift to meet her fingers and my head lolls from one side to the other.

“Unnnnnn,” I groan as her fingers move faster inside me. I am so close. With one final thrust of her hand and buck of my hips, I find my release. As my walls contract, Naya keeps her fingers inside me and continues the movement against my clit, causing the most intense orgasm I’ve ever experienced. Once I’ve come down, she slides her hand out of my jeans and slowly licks each finger, cleaning my juices off herself with a smile. I let her finish, then sit up to place a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, tasting myself on her lips.

After a few minutes of chaste kisses I lift my hands to her waist and bring them round to the front of her jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. As I run my hand down the front of her thong and pull it to the side, ready to return the favour, I see a flash of headlights from the corner of my eye and hear a car pull into the driveway.

Shit. Wilmer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naya’s POV:**

I never knew I could move that fast. Demi took her hands away from the place that was most craving her touch and pushed me off her with such force I fell onto the floor next to my clothes. I scooped them up and ran to the bathroom, realizing halfway there that I had Demi’s bra too. I turned back and chucked it in her direction, my perfect aim letting it land on her shoulder as she stood and zipped up her jeans. As I continued on my way to the bathroom, I saw her hastily put the bra on and head towards her jacket by the front door.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it, hearing the car outside turn off and heavy footsteps approaching the door. Shit. I think we might actually get away with this, but I hope she doesn’t just tell him anyway. We haven’t actually talked about what this means to us and I don’t want to replace her boyfriend right now – the girl is sweet, funny and unbelievably hot and definitely shouldn’t be with this guy who doesn’t treat her right, but I don’t have time for a relationship. I have a plan for where I want my career to be in 3 years time and I won’t let anything tie me down or hold me back, no matter how perfect this girl may be. Maybe if we met last year things would be different, but we didn’t. I try to hear through the door as Wilmer comes in and starts talking, but everything is muffled. I’m going to just have to take my chances and hope she hasn’t said anything.

I put my bra and top back on and straighten up my hair in the mirror, then pull my jeans down and use some toilet paper to try and get rid of the wetness between my legs. It’s not very effective, I’m still really turned on since I didn’t get the chance to finish – but evidently it’s not going to happen tonight. I give up and shrug my jeans back on, washing my hands and taking one final look in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom.

“Hi Wilmer,” I say with a casual wave.

“Oh hey Naya, Demi was just telling me you came to watch a couple of movies with her tonight. Thanks for keeping my girl company.” He smiled at me with his arm lazily around her and I took that as my cue to leave.

“Oh, it was really my pleasure Wilmer.” You have no idea. Actually, judging by the unsatisfied moisture building between my legs again, it was Demi’s pleasure not mine. “Your girl makes a mean plate of spaghetti.” I look to Demi with a wink and she smiles, but doesn’t wink back or make any attempt to stop me from leaving so I simply smile back and thank her for having me. For letting me have you, really. I grab my keys from the carpet where they dropped as Demi slammed me up against the door only an hour ago and leave without another word.

I have nowhere to go other than back home to my roommates so I drive around in circles for an hour or so, willing the fire below to cool down before I have to face anyone. I’m not used to this – I’m always the one leaving other people in this state; a sadist, as Demi said. As I finally pull into my driveway, I decide that I don’t like being on the receiving end of this. I’m not good at delayed gratification.

**Demi’s POV**

I manage to zip my jacket up over my bra just as Wilmer turns his key in the lock. Phew. Safe. As I find myself thinking how lucky we were to get away with it, I realise what a terrible person I’ve become. Less than 10 minutes ago I was having the most intense orgasm of my life thanks to the girl currently hiding in the bathroom and I’m now waiting at the door to welcome my boyfriend home. But oh god, it was so good. I still feel that happy warmth between my legs that comes from a good release.

He greets me with a peck on the lips and it’s all I can do not to turn away; I can taste the alcohol on his breath. I’ve told him off a hundred times for drinking when he knows he has to drive home, but he never listens and he refuses to take a taxi. He starts chatting away about his day, slurring a little, but I’m really not paying attention until he tries to kiss me again. I love this man, yes, but since Naya first put her hands on me I’ve started to realise I see him more as a brother than a life partner. Kissing him feels wrong, especially after what the girl in the bathroom has just done to me. She was right about me being spaghetti; just the slightest touch of hers turned my legs to jelly. And I don’t want her walking out to see his tongue in my mouth when all I really want is hers.

“Demi?” Wilmer stops talking for the first time since he walked in the door – other than when he was trying to shove his tongue down my throat. Whoops, I must have missed something.

“Sorry babe, I’m so tired I just zoned out.”

“Poor baby, we should get you to bed,” he winks. Ew, no.

“Actually I really just need to get some sleep so I will be going up really soon.” I hope that’s given him the message. As I see the look on his face that says his intoxicated brain is trying to process the fact he won’t be getting any tonight, the toilet flushes.

“Is there someone here?” he turns in the direction of the bathroom.

“Yeah, it’s just Naya. She came over to watch a couple of movies with me after we finished filming.”

“Oh OK. But she’s not staying, right?” He still hasn’t got it. I feel like screaming it out to the whole street – ‘I DON’T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU WILMER!’

“No babe,” I sigh. I really wish she was – and he wasn’t.

She steps out of the bathroom, looking perfect, and greets Wilmer. I start to zone out again, losing myself in thoughts of her body and how much better it looks without anything covering it. I hear her say something about spaghetti and she winks at me. I can’t stop myself from smiling, remembering our battle for who could pleasure the other first. 

I don’t really process anything either of them has said until she is picking up her keys and I realise I’ve missed my chance to stop her leaving, or even just tell her how much I enjoyed our night. I need to find out where we stand, where she wants this… this thing to go. I want to ask her what I should do about Wilmer, though deep down I already know. I want to thank her for finally relieving the frustration she caused in the first place and, though it’s cruel, I kind of want to give her a taste of her own medicine and tease her for now being in the position she put me in for 2 days. But I can’t say anything with Wilmer’s arm wrapped around me. As the door closes behind her, I feel my center gently pulse, gratefully, and I can’t stop myself from wondering when I’ll get the chance to return the favour.


	6. Chapter 6

7am. I wake up to the buzz of my phone for the second day in a row. It’s way too early given that I have the day off, but there’s only one person who would text me at this time.

Naya  
So that was fun… But you totally owe me now.

 

I can’t help feeling a small pang of guilt at the fact I had to kick her out last night before getting the chance to reciprocate, but it is quickly washed away by a stronger sense of satisfaction that this time, it wasn’t me who was left wound up overnight. In fact, I had the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a very long time.

Demi  
Sorry, I had no idea he would come back to mine after the opening. Plans tonight?

Naya  
I’m all yours for the taking.

And oh, am I just dying to take her. Yes, it was great to finally release my pent up frustration at the touch of her experienced hands, but that small taste just left me wanting more. I had hoped that our evening together would get it out of my system and I could then go back to being the straight girl who was in love with her boyfriend - but on a subconscious level I think I always knew that once she had me, there was no going back. Wilmer’s behaviour didn’t help either. I sigh as I remember the way he followed me up to the bedroom and, despite all my subtle-as-a-brick hints, tried to start something I had already finished with Naya. I hate drunk Wilmer and it had taken kicking him out of my bedroom to sleep on the couch before he finally got the message that I wasn’t interested in his dick. 

I don’t know where all of this with Naya is headed, but she is obviously still interested in pursuing something and as long as there is the possibility of taking this further, I can’t continue the charade with Wilmer. It’s not fair on him. I don’t even know if Naya is interested in a relationship or if this is just a bit of fun, but as long as I am having these feelings for her I can’t keep stringing Wilmer along. Whatever this thing is, I need to explore it - and I have already cheated on him once. I can’t do that again. If he was really the one, I wouldn’t be having these feelings for someone else. 

Demi  
Can’t wait ;)

I quickly text Naya back, making my decision. Wilmer might hate me for it, but I need to sort this out today - and it will hurt him less to do it now than further down the line, when I’ve been going behind his back for longer. I get up and take my time in the shower, running a hundred times through what I want to say. A part of me needs to tell him the truth, but that would crush him. Breaking up with him is bad enough; is it really necessary to rub salt in the wounds?

I head down to the living room where he is still snoring loudly and drooling into one of the couch cushions, one arm hanging over the side. His fingertips swing slightly, brushing the floor rhythmically as his whole body rises and falls with his heavy breathing. When we first got together I would have found this endearing, but now it is simply gross in comparison to the goddess I’ve been dreaming about constantly. I clear my throat and he mumbles incoherently, turning his body in towards the couch. I feel bad trying to wake him this early just to tell him I don’t want him anymore, so instead I move to the kitchen and turn my attention to making him a nice hangover breakfast; a last supper of sorts. 

I’m just putting it all together on a plate when he walks into the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” He asks, putting his arm around me. 

“I thought you might need it, after last night,” I respond coolly.

“I’m sorry Hermosa, I didn’t mean to get drunk - they just kept throwing drinks at me and it would have been rude to say no.”

“Wilmer, you drove home. The way you threw yourself at me… I know you were out of it because you couldn’t seem to understand that I wasn’t interested. There was no way you should have got behind the wheel, you know how I feel about you driving drunk!”

“I’m sorry! I came here because it was closer than my place, don’t I get something for that at least?”

“No.” I know it’s not fair to go off at him about this considering what I’m about to do, but I can’t help it. “I’ve told you a hundred times that you should take a taxi home and I’m happy to drop you at your car when you’re safe to drive, but you never listen! Look, I don’t want to argue with you about this right now - just sit down and eat your breakfast.” I was planning to eat with him, but now I’m even less in the mood than I was already so I take my considerably smaller plate into my bedroom. I eat sitting on my bed as the tears start to roll down my cheeks. I’m already an emotional wreck and I haven’t even told him yet. 

When I’ve finished and think I’ve given him enough time to eat, I take my plate back to the kitchen. Sure enough his plate is empty and he’s still sitting at the table, staring into space.

“Wilmer,” I startle him back into reality. “We need to talk.” He sighs.

“I’ve said I’m sorry, what more do you want me to do? Beg?”

“It’s not about that.” I sit opposite him and grab his hand across the table. “It’s about… Everything.” He doesn’t respond, so I continue. “Wilmer, you know you’re my best friend - we’ve been through so much together and you have been my absolute rock, the light in my darkest times. I am so grateful for everything you’ve done for me and I never want to lose your friendship, but… things have changed.” He still doesn’t say anything just wears a blank expression, though by now he must know where this is going. “I will always love you, Wilmer, but I’m not in love with you anymore. This relationship… It isn’t want I want." 

"Fine.” He stands up and walks to the door, letting himself out. He doesn’t say anything else, he doesn’t slam the door and I hear his car pull away carefully, with no sign of aggression or anger. It wasn’t the reaction I was expecting - it all seems too easy. I know that it was my decision, but my heart hurts at the lack of emotion he displays. It’s a lot simpler this way, but after all this time I at least expected him to try and fight for us. As I sit at the table, processing what I’ve just thrown away, I feel numb. Maybe he saw it coming, maybe he was planning to do the same thing and I just beat him to it. But whatever the reason for his non-reaction, it doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

I am drawn out of my stupor by another text from Naya.

Naya  
I so wish you were here to see the sexy costume I’m in today. Maybe I’ll keep it on for tonight…

It’s like a switch in my brain – while the logical part of me knows it’s completely contradictory, I find myself smiling as the tears continue their path down my face. Somehow I am both happy and sad at the same time. Though the contradiction of emotions muddles my brain, I realise the best thing to do now is focus on the happy - or else I risk letting the sadness destroy me. And then what I’ve just done - destroying the one constant in my life over the past 3 years - would all have been for nothing.

Demi  
Tell me more…

Naya  
Your favourite part of me is on display – or should I say parts? And might I just say the girls are looking mighty fine ;)

Despite not knowing what has just happened, she knows just how to make me feel better. A shiver runs through my body at the thought of her perfect cleavage and I start to think about what I plan to do to her tonight. It is a welcome distraction and works better than any other. Her body and mine combining, skin on skin as we explore each others’ most intimate parts – just the thought of it sends chills of the best kind through my body and I feel the moisture building between my legs. Waiting for tonight is surely going to make this the longest day ever, I think; all thoughts of Wilmer pushed to the deepest depths of my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naya’s POV**

After having had Demi on set for the last couple of days, the first day without her is really dragging. Every minute lasts an hour in my anticipation of seeing her later. Of course, it doesn’t help that my body is craving her touch after last night and responding to any contact it receives, accidental or otherwise. Even just brushing past people in the corridors sends my body into overdrive; I need her skin on mine so badly. We’ve sent a few flirtatious messages back and forth over the day, but that has done nothing to cool the fire between my legs – in fact it’s just ignited it even more. I’m not used to this, I’m always the one in control. But something about this girl… she has a power over me like nobody ever before. Not that I’ll ever tell her that. She doesn’t need to know how weak she makes me – as long as I continue to assert control when we’re together, I can deal with my feelings of powerlessness privately.

When we are finally released from the torture of filming, I can’t get out of there fast enough. Normally I love nothing more than a day on set and I have a reputation for always being the last one out of the building, but I have a seriously sexy non-date to impress and that’s going to take some serious dressing up. I can’t really consider it a date since she has a boyfriend – and I still don’t want this thing to get serious. Demi is the kind of girl it is impossible not to fall in love with, but I can’t afford the distraction and I constantly have to remind myself that I’m in this just for a bit of fun. We really need to have that conversation, actually… But not tonight. Tonight is all about exploration, and I cannot wait to explore the most intimate parts of her; finding all her little weak spots and turn-ons. There’s something exciting about connecting on that intimate level with someone new and my excitement levels are currently through the roof, though my face is as cool as ever.

I know I told her I might steal my costume for our little rendezvous tonight, but there are so many clothes in my own collection to rival it. I get home and have the quickest, coldest shower ever before standing in my wardrobe, trying on about 10 different outfits before finally picking a short, tight dress with a plunging neckline. It’s perfect, showing off all my best assets and, importantly, allowing easy access. Even better, I can go braless. I slip on a black lacy thong from my large collection, then think better of it. It’s only going to come off anyway – and as soon as she realises I’m going full commando, she will be gagging for it. Control. Mine.

I walk out the front door to my car, feeling the liberating breeze between my legs. That’s one way of cooling things down, I think to myself as I open the car door and start the ignition. I’m not sure yet where we’re headed tonight, but I said I would pick Demi up so I drive straight to her apartment, probably breaking some speed records in my eagerness to hurry up and start our evening. When I get to her road, though, I slow down and pull into her driveway calmly as if I had just been cruising the entire way there. I saunter to her front door in my highest sex kitten heels and it swings open before I even have the chance to knock.

She pulls me inside and kicks the door shut, wrapping her arms around my waist and attacking my face with her lips. It’s unexpected, but by no means am I complaining. My body responds without waiting for any command from my brain; arms wrapping around her neck and lips finding hers. She fights for the dominance I assert instinctively and I realise that leaving my underwear at home was probably a mistake if we’re expecting to go out in public – it’s been less than a minute and already, any seat I take will end up wet. All the kisses we’ve shared have been hot and hungry, but these seem hungrier than they’ve ever been before. It feels like her first taste of steak after a month of eating nothing but lettuce. Not that I’m complaining. I have been on the edge all day after last night’s rude interruption, and the second her lips touched mine I was thrown overboard.

I run my hands up into her hair, the action that started all of this, and immediately she relaxes in my arms, her kisses losing all force. Her mouth is resigned to my own and moves only as I make it. I have regained total control - she is my puppet. In my own mind I know I am far from control, in fact one touch from her in the right place would make me lose it completely. But she doesn’t need to know that just yet.

As abruptly as she started this, I stop it. I pull away and she moans, letting me know I have her right where I want her.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” I ask innocently, as if I couldn’t practically hear my own uncovered center throbbing louder than the bass in a nightclub.

“You can’t. fucking. do that to me,” she responded through gritted teeth, her eyes still rolling back in her head.

“Well, I’m hungry for something other than you!” As her eyes shoot to mine and an adorable look of panic appears on her face (how is it possible for one face to be so cute and so sexy at the same time?!), I immediately regret my choice of words. “Don’t get me wrong, I am definitely gonna have you for dessert,” I wink, “but unless you want me to faint before you get the chance to finish, I’m gonna need some energy first.” That’s better.

“Oh.” Her shy smile is suddenly back as my plan for later is revealed. I don’t know how she can still be shy, given that she had my mouth attached to her breasts and my fingers inside her last night, but it’s too sweet to be annoying. If she were anyone else… but she’s not. And I wouldn’t have her any other way. “Well… I was thinking I could make you dinner. And by making dinner, I mean I’ll pay for the pizza delivery.” She looks sheepish as I laugh – her reputation as a chef has travelled far and wide.

“Wilmer?” I ask, not wanting a repeat of last night.

“Um, he won’t be a problem. Trust me, he’s not coming here anytime soon.” There is obviously something deeper in her comment, but she doesn’t want to go into it right now – and I am quite ok with that decision. I have to keep reminding myself not to feel anything for this perfect girl and there’s no point in spoiling a perfectly good night with emotional baggage, which always complicates things. All I need to know is that now, tonight, she is all mine – and I plan on making the most of it.

“In that case, a quiet night in sounds great.” Well, it definitely won’t be quiet by the time I’ve finished with her. I definitely plan to make her scream tonight.

“Shoes off?” I ask as I start to follow her through to the kitchen to order the pizza. She looks over her shoulder at my feet and her eyes widen a little at the sight of my heels.

“Oh no,” she grins deviously, “definitely keep those on.”

I follow her into the kitchen, leaving my shoes right where they are on my feet. Well, well - who knew that inside this supposedly straight, innocent girl was such a saucy minx?


	8. Chapter 8

Demi picks up the phone and dials the pizza delivery service.

“What do you want?” she asks as the phone rings.

“Food. Anything. I’m easy,” I respond without thinking, still distracted by the sight of her ass in those leather pants as she led me to the kitchen.

“Oh, I bet you are,” she smiles mischievously. I blush a little, but turn my head away so she doesn’t see. Given that I didn’t even bother with underwear tonight, I can’t really object. Thank god we’re staying in and I don’t have to deal with that in public. I hear a voice start on the other end of the phone and decide it’s time to have a little fun.

I wrap my arms around her from behind while she begins to place an order and slide my right hand down the side of her body, letting it hover just below her hip as I squeeze her perfect breast with the other. As she feels the pressure of my hand, her voice breaks slightly and she turns her head to shoot me a warning look. Oh, you think that’s the worst I can do? My right hand moves to quickly squeeze her butt cheek, then creeps slightly sideways and forward till it is cupping her mound. It’s no secret to me that I have the same effect on her as she has on me and if I’m already this wet, I can only imagine what awaits me down there. If only it wasn’t covered by that tight leather…

I start to lightly stroke with one finger as Demi gives her address, my touch just enough to create a small amount of friction and set her center on fire with anticipation – but not enough to give any real pleasure. I can hear the voice on the other end of the phone repeat the address back as I feel her knees begin to buckle at my touch.

“Yes that’s it OK thanks bye,” she squeaks out hurriedly and rushes to press the ‘end’ button before the moan escapes from her lips. As she drops the phone on the bench and releases the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard, she spins and presses her lips to mine, removing my hand with her sudden movement and taking the opportunity to put her own on the outside of my thigh, just below my dress. She thrusts her tongue into my mouth and as I wrap my own around it, I feel her hand slowly slide up, lifting the hem on one side as she goes. I have a rule against kissing with open eyes, but right now I break that – I want to see this.

Her hand reaches all the way up to my waist before she notices that she hasn’t yet encountered the band of the thong she’s used to me wearing and her eyes pop open. I let her pull away for just long enough to look down and see my half-exposed, naked body before throwing my hand up to her hair and pulling her lips back to where they belong; joined with mine. I can feel her hand wander across my front and one finger slowly traces a line down my stomach. The controlling part of me wants to fight and regain dominance, but I need this; I need her touch. The second her finger reaches my slit, I feel her mouth vibrate against mine as she moans at the moisture she finds there. I return the sound as she begins to rub ever so gently.

I’ve heard the rumours about this girl, but it’s only now that I know for sure the supposedly straight little minx must have done this before. With one touch she has my heart racing and my center throbbing harder than ever before. I don’t know what the act was for, but these are definitely not the moves of a first-timer; there is no fumbling to find the right spot and she definitely knows her way around a girl’s body from an outside perspective. She wastes no time in finding my clit and focuses all her attention there, circling it lightly with her expert finger. She doesn’t even need to enter me before I feel my knees starting to go weak and I stumble a little on my heels, a blast of cool air hitting where her finger has slipped away. It sends a pleasurable shiver through my body, but I want her touch back immediately. Apparently, though, Demi has other ideas.

She unwraps her tongue from mine and pulls her head away, placing a hand on my chest and pushing gently without saying a word, so I am forced to step backwards. We maintain eye contact as she pushes me all the way into the next room and with one final step, I find myself falling backwards onto a long, leather couch with my feet hanging over the end, heels and all. I start to sit up, but she quickly jumps over me, placing one leg either side of my body.

“No,” is all she needs to say for me to lie back down. I have completely lost control now, I am entirely under her spell, but for the first time ever I don’t find myself caring at all. This goddess has me right where she wants me and I know that once this happens, there’s no going back. I am hers. Our bodies meet just in the right place and I can’t help wishing I’d got those pants off her when I had the chance. I see her start to lean forward and anticipate the move, my head rising to meet hers. This time, I am the hungry one. I am about to wrap my tongue around hers when she pulls away again and grins.

“Eyes closed,” she commands, shuffling her body down the couch. She stops when I feel her knees either side of mine. Without any warning, her head ducks down and though I can’t see, I feel the light kisses she starts to place on the inside of my thighs, sending chills throughout my body. Holy fuck. I was not expecting that. She alternates from one leg to the other, moving closer and closer to my center with every touch of her lips to my now-quivering skin. She is almost there, I can feel her hot breath on my lower lips, when the doorbell rings.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel a gust of air as her head moves away rapidly. My eyes shoot open, the first thought in my mind being Wilmer, but then I remember the pizza. Demi slides back up the length of my body and presses a finger to my lips.

“I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed. Stay.” Control freak Naya would voice an objection to being talked to like a dog, but I open my mouth and nothing comes out. I’m too far gone to even talk, the only sound that escapes from my lips is a feeble moan – but that’s more to do with the fact my body already misses her warmth.

It feels like an hour that I lie there, eyes closed, waiting for her to return. I can’t hear any sound and I’m just about to give up and see what’s taking so long when without any warning, I feel her tongue run up the length of my slit. After so long with nothing touching me but the cool air, it feels even better than I could have imagined. My whole body shakes in anticipation - and then, nothing. I sense movement in the room and suddenly I feel her hot breath against my ear.

“Dinner’s here,” she whispers, though like me I can tell pizza is the last thing on her mind right now.

“Fuck that,” I breathe out. “I want dessert.”

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say. Except you aren’t having dessert; you are dessert.”

I turn my head to where I can sense her lips and reach an arm out to pull them against my own.

“Nuh-uh,” she giggles and escapes my grip. A second later I feel her hands caressing my feet as she carefully undoes the buckles on my heels. She slowly slides first the right shoe off, pressing her lips to the newly-exposed skin just above my ankle. She leaves a trail of kisses up the inside of my leg, stopping at the very top of my thigh and then moving back down and repeating the same action on my left leg even slower, until I can feel her breath return to where I need her the most.

She runs her tongue over my slit once again, then blows a little cool air along the same line. My legs instinctively try to kick out at the sensation, but she holds me down and keeps going. She presses light pecks all around my clit before finally taking my lower lips in her mouth, sucking hard. The sudden pleasure after so much anticipation is overpowering and I grab the couch either side of me, tightly grabbing fistfuls of fabric as I bite down on my lip to stop the sound escaping. I can’t let her know yet the effect she is already having on me – that would be playing all my cards at once. Almost immediately though, my efforts have been wasted as she puts her hands up to my hipbones and begins to lightly stroke circles on my skin as she continues to suck and nibble, and that feather light touch on one of my sweet spots brings a sound I can’t control to the surface.

“You like that baby?” she giggles, lifting her head from my throbbing center.

“Shut. Up.” I grunt. “Don’t. Stop.” Even if I wanted to open my eyes now, I don’t know if I could. It just feels too good and I am lost in the waves of pleasure rolling through my entire being. Before I can even register that her mouth has changed position, suddenly her tongue fills my entrance. Oh fuck. Normally I like it slowly, but this girl’s tongue works magic as she flicks just inside me and out again repeatedly, teasing. Our roles in this little game have entirely swapped and I’ll hate myself later for losing control, but right now all I care about is the gorgeous blonde with her head between my legs, and finally getting my own release.

My hips start to buck involuntarily but I need more. I unclench my fists from the couch and move them down, tangling my fingers in her hair and pushing her deeper. My hips rise and fall as I feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, my hands moving her head with my body as I grind against her face.

“UUUUGGHHHHHHH” I scream as one final push sends me over, my legs tightening around her ears and holding the reason for my orgasm in place. I feel my walls contract but she makes no effort to remove her tongue from my entrance, riding the high out with me. When my heart finally starts to slow down and I release my grip on her head, she cleans me off with three swift strokes of her tongue. I finally open my eyes to see her crawling up my body to let me taste myself on her lips. I usually hate my own taste, but the combination of my juices with her saliva is one of the sweetest things I’ve ever tasted. I don’t know what it is about Demi, I don’t normally get attached, but there is a force pulling me to her and I need her close. Though that was one of the most intense orgasms of my life, I somehow don’t feel tired. I pull her down on top of me, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly as our tongues battle once again and somehow it’s still not close enough.

Eventually we come up for air and I hear a little growl. Demi giggles and I’m surprised to realise the sound has come from my own stomach.

“So about that pizza…” she whispers with a cute little laugh. I roll us over so I’m on top and jump off her, offering my hand to help her up.

“Well,” I grin, “I guess you just ate, so it’s all mine!” I withdraw my hand and leave her to get up by herself, I have a growling stomach to feed.

“Nay!” she squeals, trying to get up and chase after me as I run into the kitchen, but falling back into the cushions. “You’d better leave me some!” I grab a slice from the box, biting straight into it.

“Don’t you wanna reheat that?” she asks as she comes through the door and sees what’s left of the slice in my hands.

“Nah, I like it this way,” I giggle.

“You weirdo,” she wraps her arms around my waist from behind and pecks my cheek, letting her head fall back on my shoulder and rest there as she tightens her grip a little. I don’t know what to expect now, but one thing’s for sure: cold pizza never tasted so good.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s not until Naya goes to grab her second slice of pizza that I stop the attack of my lips on her neck. I can’t help it; her flesh is my drug and it’s an addiction I have no intention of quitting. But if I don’t stop now, there won’t be any pizza left – and as much as I may have enjoyed my Sapphic dessert, it didn’t fill my grumbling stomach.

I grab a couple of plates and lift the pizza box with Naya’s hand still in it, leading her to the table.

“Oi, stop moving my food!” Naya complains, trailing behind me.

“Well excuse me, but I like to actually sit down when I eat!” I laugh and place the box on the table. I reach for a slice and bite down slowly, Naya watching my every move. She was right - even cold, this is amazing. I take another slow bite as she watches my lips, but the laughter threatening to escape along with everything else in my mouth is too strong. As hard as I may try, there is no way to eat pizza seductively. I swallow quickly and let out a giggle, leaning across the table to peck Naya on the cheek. She tries to grab me, but I sit back in my chair before she has the chance. If I let that happen, I’ll never finish dinner. I take another bite and see her facial expression change. She’s nervous – it’s not something I’ve ever seen before in those sparkling, confident eyes, but in 2 seconds flat she’s gone from sexy temptress to ridiculously cute.

“Um, Demi?” she asks, looking down and picking at the slice in her hands. I nod in response, chewing. “I got the feeling before that you didn’t want to talk about it, but um… what happened with Wilmer? How did you know he wouldn’t come here tonight?” Oh shit. How do I explain this without freaking her out? She’s never given any indication of wanting anything more than to fool around a little, yet I dumped my boyfriend because of the things I’ve been feeling for her.

“I- we broke up,” I respond quietly. “He’s my best friend and I will always love him that way, but… I started feeling things for someone else. Things that were much stronger and way more intense than what I felt for him.” My words were completely transparent; there was no way she could think I was talking about anyone but her – but I couldn’t bring myself to say it out loud. Just in case.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.” Fuck.

“Naya, just so you know, I’m not expecting anything from you. I figured that’s not what you want. I just couldn’t keep doing things behind his back, and the fact that I even wanted to – it was the push I needed to let go of the comfort of our relationship. I couldn’t keep my hands off you, and I didn’t want to.” A small smirk appears on her face and, within seconds, she’s back being the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t, because you have talent beyond belief that would be wasted on any man. Where the hell did you learn to do that, Miss I’m-so-straight?”

“I had a bit of a wild side as a teenager, fooled around with a lot of people,” I can feel my face radiating heat as my cheeks turn red. “I thought I was just having fun like most people do, I didn’t think I was actually attracted to them. And then I settled into life with Wilmer and never thought any more of it. Until you came along.”

“Look, Demi,” her serious face came back. “There is no denying that I’m attracted to you, because who wouldn’t be? You’re somehow simultaneously cute as a button and sexy as a stripper, the way you bite your lip sends tingles to places I didn’t even know could feel them, and what you just did to me? Well, there is no coming back from that.”

“But…?” I could feel it coming.

“But if you’re looking for a relationship - someone to introduce to your family, someone to hold your hand when you’re unsure, someone who can promise to be there no matter what? That’s not me. I can’t be that person right now. You’ve already made me break so many of my own rules and while I wouldn’t have it any other way, I can’t break any more. Demi, you’re great and we have a really good thing right here – but I can’t deal with the pressure of labels, and it’s not fair to ask me to do that.”

“Nay, I don’t expect anything. I promise, I didn’t break up with him in the hopes I could jump straight into a relationship with you – it was something I needed to do anyway, you were just the catalyst. You helped me see the truth. Don’t take this the wrong way because I don’t mean it to sound soppy, but it’s crazy that I’ve only known you for a few short days because so much has happened. And I’ve had so much fun. Please don’t let me have ruined that by wanting to stop cheating on Wilmer – I don’t need labels, I don’t want comfort. I want your sexy ass in my bed as often as you would like it to be there, I want to keep this back and forth exchange of teasing and pleasure going. I want to feel that fire down below when I see you strip in the dressing room, the thrill that comes with the risk of getting caught together on set. I want you – on the bed, in the shower, on the table, on the couch, in the bath, in our dressing room and anywhere else you can think of.”

“Oh shut up,” she interrupts my constant stream of chatter, getting up and walking around the table to pull me up from my chair. Her arms wrap around my waist as she pulls me tight to her body and crashes our lips together. This wasn’t the reaction I expected but as I grab her ass and squeeze, I couldn’t care less. This is so much better.

“I guess that’s the end of dinner then?” I mumble against her lips and she responds by pushing her tongue in to meet my own. I take a few steps backwards as she pushes against me, until I feel my lower back collide with the table. I let out a muffled “ouch” and Naya stops immediately.

“You OK babe?” she asks, concerned.

“You pushed me into the table, silly!” I laugh and hit her lightly on the chest. “Maybe we should go somewhere safer… like bed?”

“Oh no,” she grins, “I have a much better idea.” She sweeps her hand behind me, brushing our plates and the pizza box onto the floor, where I hear them bounce but somehow not break. I open my mouth to complain, but before any words get the chance to come out, Naya’s tongue invades as she pushes me backwards to lie down on the wooden table. She hovers over me for a few seconds as our tongues battle, but I know that this time she will win and just as I stop fighting, she pulls away. She places her palms on my breasts, rubbing the area over my nipples lightly before trailing her hands down, past my ribs, to the button on my pants. She makes light work of undoing it, then trails her fingertips down to my centre. She touches my most sensitive area ever so lightly, creating the slightest amount of friction and sending a chill down my spine.

The fingers move further down, tracing lines up and down the inside of my thighs. It’s a touch I’ve felt a thousand times before, but never quite like this. It’s barely a sensual touch at all, but already I can feel myself gasping for breath. Suddenly, she grips my knees hard and bends her head to my waist. I strain to lift my neck in time to see her perfect white teeth capture my zipper, dragging it down till her face rests just above my dripping centre. She peels the tight leather off me slowly and every inch of skin she uncovers sends a wave of pleasure through me.

When my pants have finally dropped to the floor where they belong and only my tiny thong restricts her access, she climbs up onto the table, straddling my hips, to lift my shirt over my head. I remember the little surprise she gave me earlier, and I can feel her bare skin rubbing against my thong as her dress rides up with every little movement she makes. She throws my shirt across the room and I try to lift my head to signal that I need her lips on mine, but she presses one finger to my mouth. Once I have stopped resisting, she bends to lightly suck on my earlobe, tangling her fingers in my hair and pulling - just the way this all began. She presses a line of open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone, sucking a little harder with every touch of her lips to my skin, before trailing them down to the valley of my breasts. She buries her face between them and removes the hands from my hair to roll both my hardened nipples between her fingertips as the kisses continue.

Her touch on the upper half of my body is amazing, but the bottom half craves contact too. I try to push her head downwards to give the hint, but she never lets her nose get further than my belly button before snapping back up. This is Naya; this is the most frustrating yet exciting thing about her – she likes to make me wait and suffer. It does make the payout even better in the end, but I need this too much. I can still taste her on my tongue and the knowledge of where that came from is such a turn-on. Well, if she won’t give me what I need, I’ll just have to do it myself.

I drag my arm down along my side carefully, so she doesn’t notice. I move it across my body and do my best to stifle the gasp that tries to come out when I push the fabric of my thong aside and my fingertip slides along the wetness of my slit. But just as I begin to rub, Naya’s head on my chest makes her notice the hitch in my breathing. She snatches her mouth away from the nipple she has now started to nibble on and turns her head to see my hand running along my own body.

“Oh no you don’t,” she whispers, grabbing both my arms and pinning them with her own against the wood on either side of me, returning her attention to the breast already wet with her saliva. This is agony; though what she is doing is heavenly, the torture of what she isn’t doing is overbearing. I buck my hips a few times and slide back and forth against the smooth table, but there’s nothing to create any sort of friction as her hips hover too far above mine for our bodies to touch.

“Nay, please,” I moan, desperate for her. I am fully expecting her to ignore me again and continue with the torture routine, but instead she lets go of one of my arms, lowers her own and swiftly plunges two fingers inside of me with no warning, making me cry out. It only takes a second to recover from the shock before I am moving against her hand in a steadily-increasing rhythm. I use my free hand to lift her head from my chest and bring it up to meet my own in a hungry kiss. Just as I am about to come up for air, she bites down on my lip, making me yell and pushing me over the edge. A second later my walls start to contract and suddenly there is a third finger being slipped inside, adding pressure. “NAYAAAA!” As I find my release, I scream her name.

A couple of minutes later, my breathing still heavy, she slips her fingers out of me and lifts them to my lips. I suck on each one, enjoying the taste of our juices mixing together in my mouth. She hops off the table and pulls me down to meet her, catching me as my jelly legs stumble a little. I look around the room to see the discarded clothes and dishes on the floor, then my gaze returns to the wooden slab I was just lying on, where my family and friends regularly eat dinner.

“You might want to wash that tomorrow,” Naya laughs as she sees where my eyes rest. She looks away and points to the staircase. “Bedroom?”


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, a dim light shines through curtains we never took the time to close. I could get used to this, I think while coming out of my slumber as I feel her legs intertwined with mine and her naked back pressed against my equally-naked breasts. I place a gentle kiss to the shoulder that peeks out above the sheet one of us must have pulled up in the night, and Demi groans as she stirs a little, then pushes her body even tighter against mine and tucks her head just below my chin. It’s not until I hear her breathing steady again that I realise I’ve just broken yet another of my rules for this beautiful blonde.

Shit, I stayed the night. I start to panic internally, trying not to wake the gorgeous creature in my arms. I can’t let this happen to me again, I can’t fall for her. I made that clear last night and she seemed fine with it, but in a moment of weakness I must have given in to the exhaustion that came from 3 climaxes in one night and allowed my eyes to close as my arms wrapped around her. I want nothing more than to grab my clothes from wherever I left them and run, but she starts to snore softly and the way my heart melts at the tiny sound tells me I’m already in too deep – I can’t bear to hurt her like that.

I look over to the clock on the nightstand. 6:47. Well, we both have a day off today and Demi’s obviously not moving any time soon, so I might as well catch up on a little extra rest too – we’ve certainly earned it. My head tells me I should leave now, before it’s too late, but I can’t get up without disturbing her again and she looks so peaceful curled into me. I move my arm from around her shoulder to her waist and push myself down the bed a little, letting my hand rest on her stomach as I nuzzle my face into the crook between her neck and shoulder from behind. The last thing I register before falling asleep is the hand that moves to lay on top of mine, the soft thumb unconsciously stroking my skin as I fall back into a deep sleep, listening to her soft snores with a contented smile on my face.

*

When I awaken once again sun floods the room, pointing directly into my eyes. I lift a hand to shield them and notice what’s missing from the bed – Demi. Did I overstay my welcome this morning, after telling her last night that I didn’t want a relationship? I look to the clock: 10:23. She didn’t seem to mind at the time, but it was an awfully coupley thing to do; to wake up in each others’ arms, adjust positions and go back to sleep. And now she’s run away. Great, that’s usually my job.

I hop out of bed and try to remember where my dress ended up last night. It’s not as if I was drunk, we were just in a haze of lust and the little details such as where exactly our clothes dropped were not significant enough to remember. Well, at least there are no underwear I have to search for. It’s a blessing, really - I need to just leave this place as quickly as possible and get her out of my mind. After a quick scan of the bedroom, I remember my naked butt being pushed up against the door as we entered – so it obviously came off before that.

I tentatively move out of the bedroom, along the corridor towards the staircase. I see a black piece of fabric discarded three quarters of the way up, and that’s when I remember.

*

“Come onnn,” I whine as I pull her towards the stairs. I gave her a couple of minutes to regain her strength after what I just did to her on the table, but now I want more. I don’t know what’s come over me; I’m not even hungry for my turn, I just want to pleasure her in new and more exciting ways over and over again. That’s the power she has over me.

“Just give me a second OK?” she pleads, leaning back against the wall, fingers still intertwined with mine. “Fuck, Naya, that was a big one. You added more when I was already there for fuck’s sake – give me a chance to recover!”

“Oh, you liked that did you?” I say seductively, snaking my body closer to hers. I place my legs either side of her own, letting her naked stomach rub against the fabric of my dress and leaning my lips in to whisper next to her ear. “I’ve got an idea.” The words come out slower and softer than I’d intended but judging by the way her knees buckle a little, that may not be a bad thing.

“Oh?” she squeaks, one eyebrow raised. I tighten my grip on her hand again and lead her to the bottom of the staircase. “Naya-” she starts again. I press a finger to her lips, then climb the first 3 steps and turn back to face the girl waiting silently at the bottom.

“For every 2 stairs you climb, I will lower my dress an inch.” I reach my hands behind me to slide the zipper down as her eyes pop. I slide the straps of the dress over my arms as she takes one step up and I follow suit, staying 3 steps ahead. Another step and, as promised, my hands pull the top down by an inch. Another four steps and I have to keep a constant grip or else it would fall down and that would defeat the whole purpose. This at least gives me some form of control; making her work for it.

It may have taken 6 steps to get to this point, but I see the hunger return to Demi’s eyes as she smiles deviously, looking at the position of my dress. I’m surprised it’s taken this long given that she has been so close to me all night and even placed her hands on my chest earlier, but she’s finally figured it out. There is nothing between the fabric still covering half of my breasts and the soft skin beneath it which craves her touch. One, two more steps and she can see my nipples, which harden the second they are freed into the cool air. It seems that’s all it takes to restore her energy levels – she catches me off guard and leaps up past me, taking the stairs two at a time. She stops on the step above mine and as I turn to face her, she barely has to stoop to capture my lips between her own.

“Ok, ok. That’s cheating, but I’ll let you win. Even?” I ask as I pull away, knowing I’ve pushed her quite hard to recover so quickly from what was one of the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had the pleasure of providing.

“Not even close,” she murmurs and quickly takes my hands in hers. We both look down to see the dress pool around my feet as I finally join her in nakedness. “Better,” she remarks simply, cocking her head slightly.

“Now THAT is definitely cheating!” I say, looking directly into her eyes and pulling my hands away from hers. I slowly step sideways out of the dress and raise my arms to the level of her waist, never breaking eye contact. We stay like that for a minute, lost in each other’s eyes and ignoring the naked body right in front of us. Then without warning, my fingers make contact with her skin and she squeals, turning to run up the few remaining steps. I quickly catch up and press my body to hers against the wall, letting the bare skin of our mounds rub together as I nibble at the sweet spot on her neck. She pushes my chest and knocks me slightly off balance, seizing the opportunity to circle around - and this time I’m the one with my ass slammed up against the closed door as she reaches for the handle.

*

I sigh as I head down the stairs to retrieve my dress. The way she took charge like that was super hot. We may not have finished it properly thanks to somebody’s impatience, but that game was one of my best ideas yet – and that’s saying a lot. If there’s one thing I’ve always been good at, it’s games. But her absence this morning and the pain it’s left in my chest… this is something I’m not used to. She’s beaten me at my own game and now all I want to do is get out.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of a phone ringing brings me out of my slumber and I smile as I feel Naya’s body wrapped around mine protectively. After our conversation last night I never expected to wake up with her still in my bed, but I am definitely not complaining. I reach an arm out to pick the phone up and press ‘ignore’ when I see the caller ID, dropping it back on the dresser and settling back into Naya’s body. Within a few seconds, the screen lights up and the noise starts again. Not wanting to wake Naya I reach out to press ‘ignore’ for the second time, then carefully peel her arm from around my waist, resting it on her own beautiful curved hip. He’s being a persistent shit and I don’t want to leave the little bubble I’m in with Naya, but I guess I owe it to him to at least pick up if he calls again. I move away from her gently, and tuck the covers up against her in the spot I have left behind. The shrill ringtone fills the room once more and I hasten to cover the speaker as I throw my legs over the side of the bed and pick it up, creeping out of the bedroom.

“Wilmer?” I answer it as I close the bedroom door behind me, a smile creeping onto my face when I see Naya’s dress a quarter of the way down the staircase. We didn’t even make it to the top.

“Demdem,” he slurs into my ear, “Where are you? I miss my Hermosa. I need you baby, things aren’t the same. I can’t do this without you.” He coughs, then I hear him choke back a sob. Oh help.

“Are you drunk?” I ask, glancing towards the white grandfather clock at the top of the stairs. 9:55am. “It’s not even ten o’clock! Shit, Wilmer?”

“I just had a couple, you know how you used to like a few in the morning baby.”

“Wilmer, where are you?” Something’s wrong. Those words from anyone else would cut me like a knife, but from him they are more worrying than hurtful. He’s always been the first to defend me and would never bring up my past like that. It’s only been 24 hours since we broke up and he seemed surprisingly fine then, but he’s obviously not OK now. “Wilmer, tell me where the fuck you are right now.”

“I’m in our place, our special place. But it’s not so special without you, I miss my Demdem.”

“OK I’m coming, I’m coming right now. Don’t move, OK? Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be there soon babe.” It’s a force of habit, it just slipped out. And immediately I felt guilty. But I don’t have time to think, I need to get to him. I run to my desk and scribble a quick note to Naya, leaving it somewhere I know she will see it.

I may not want to be with him anymore, but he will always be my best friend and right now he needs me. I owe it to him to go. I feel bad leaving the goddess in my bed to see my ex-boyfriend, but Naya will understand. He needs me. And I shouldn’t feel guilty - right now as much as I might wish we could be more, we’re just friends who happen to enjoy fucking each other senseless.

*

Less than an hour after I leave Demi’s apartment, I find myself kneeling on my bedroom floor with my roommate thrusting his cock into my mouth. It’s not the first time – whenever I need to forget, he seems to be there at just the right moment. Tim is the only guy I’ve been with in 5 years, though there are no feelings involved for either of us and he knows I not only bat for the other team but also find men’s bodies generally disgusting. It’s just one of the many fucked up things in my life, but we have an arrangement which seems to work.

As his pre-cum finally starts working to replace the taste of Demi on my tongue, I can feel my cheeks becoming wet. This is what I need, to forget her, but that doesn’t make forgetting hurt any less. He is doing all the work and I am just the vice for his pleasure, but he’s used to that. I feel him slow for a second as he notices the tears running down my cheeks, but he knows not to ask. He once made that mistake and it ended with a handprint staining his cheek for a few hours. Though it gives me no pleasure at all, I need him to continue – I need him to finish, and so I do something I’ve never done before. I bring one hand up to his length as he pulls out and stop him before he thrusts himself in again. I look up into his eyes and circle my tongue around his tip before finally clamping my lips down where he needs them and moving my head back and forth, pushing him deeper than ever before.

The sensation of him in my throat makes me want to gag, but I can feel he is close and right now I need this so I cup one of his gross sperm sacks in my free hand and squeeze gently. Before long I feel his cum trickling down my throat as he reaches his release and I quickly move him forward inside me so that I can taste him all around my mouth, his seed washing away the remaining evidence of last night completely. I slide him out of my mouth and swallow once I am sure no Demi remains to torture me. Without a word he pulls his pants up and walks out of my room, closing the door behind him to allow me the privacy of my own tears.

A note. 10 lousy words. That was all she’d left. “Something came up with Wilmer sorry, I’ll call you later.” No mention of what had happened last night, or this morning, and no further explanation to ease my mind. Just Wilmer. I’d almost missed it tucked under my discarded dress in my hurry to get out of there – but once I’d seen it, the note just made things worse. Thinking I’d overstepped a boundary in staying overnight had been bad enough, but knowing that the reason I’d woken up alone was that she had gone to him was so much worse. Going back to sleep this morning rather than running away had been such a step forward for me towards letting her in, and this was what I got in return. This is why I never let my guard down, this is why I never let anyone get close enough to hurt me. And though on the outside I hadn’t let her in, the jealousy I felt the second I discovered why she wasn’t there made my head finally catch up to the truth inside my heart.

Somehow she had cracked the frozen cage I had worked so hard to build around my heart, having even more of an effect than I had realised. And just when I was starting to give in to her warmth because trying to keep a safe distance was becoming impossible, she stomped all over it by going to him; shattering both the cage and my heart into a hundred tiny pieces. So yes, I needed to forget – and no matter how many times I ran a toothbrush over my teeth, the taste of my Aphrodite lingered. Tim was the final, desperate solution. But as I curl up on the floor where he left me and allow myself to break down, it occurs to me that maybe this time, for the first time, even he couldn’t help me to forget what a mess I’d made and the potential happiness my slow, stubborn head and frozen heart had just lost me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by a friend of mine when I was suffering from major writer's block and struggling to get out of a fictional corner I had backed myself into. Originally posted at: http://bowmetria.tumblr.com/post/83347949077/dark-horse-part-13

**Naya’s POV**

I wake up suddenly to the sound of my phone vibrating against the wooden floor, its piercing tune bouncing off the walls of the room. As my body jumps awake it takes me a few moments to get my bearings. Shit, I think to myself, I realise I must have fallen asleep on the floor. I wipe my sticky tear stained face and brush my messy hair away from my eyes as I quickly sit up and grab my phone from the floor. I look down at the flashing screen and see her face. All the emotions come flooding back and I feel my eyes yet again fill with salty tears. I angrily press the reject button and chuck my phone across the room, burying my face into the palms of my hands. So much for not falling for her Naya, how could you be so stupid? I think to myself as I feel a few fresh tears start to fall. I hear my phone start up again on the other side of the room. “LEAVE ME ALONE” I scream out in frustration, causing only more tears to cascade down my cheeks. After a few minutes I am left alone in silence, with nothing but the sound of my ragged breathing and broken heart.

**Demi’s POV**

“Come on” I breathe out as I hear the phone ring for what feels like the millionth time. “Pick up Naya”, I say; tapping my fingers on the bench as I steadily grow more impatient. “Hi you’ve reached Naya…” I press end and snap my phone down onto the bench top. “Fuck” I let out. Where is she? I think to myself as I run through all the possible scenarios in my head. Maybe her staying over meant nothing and you’re just a good fuck. She doesn’t want a label or a relationship remember? But surely she would have at least texted me? I mean, I thought we had an incredible night..does this just mean it was all a mistake? I guess there’s only one way to find out. I finish my internalising, grab my bag and keys and rush out the door.

**Naya’s POV**

*BANG, BANG, BANG* “Naya?” I startle at the sound of the door. Wait, was that..? “Are you in there?” My eyes instantly spark at the sound of her familiar voice. Demi! I can’t help but smile. However the feelings of hurt and anger soon over brush any feelings of happiness that she’s here. What IS she doing here? I think to myself as I pick myself off the floor and wipe at my face and hair to make myself look at least half decent. She knocks at the door a few more times. “Naya I can see your car, I know you’re in there. Please open up” she says softly. I let out a sigh as I make my way towards the door. I put my hand on the door knob, take in a deep breath and swing open the door. My heart skips a beat at the sight of her beautiful face. She’s perfect, I think to myself. I all of a sudden become aware of how tragic I must look. After all, I was only in a shirt and sweat pants, I hadn’t showered and I did fall asleep crying on the wooden floor. Her voice snaps me away from my own thoughts. “Hi” she says, looking at me with soft eyes. Her eyebrows then furrow together. I can’t help but think how cute she looks. “Have you been crying Naya?” she says with a look of worry. I wipe at my cheek. “It’s nothing ok. What do you want?” I ask coldly as I keep the door only half open, leaning on the door frame. “I just wondered if we could talk? Can I come in?” she asks. Just tell her to go away; you don’t need her, the voices in my head chant. Who am I kidding? I can’t say no to that face. “Sure. Come in”, I say as I open up the door fully.

I shuffle my way into the lounge and sink myself into the couch, bringing my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around myself; as if holding myself together around her. She hesitantly sits down on the couch opposite, as if afraid to sit beside me. I look down and play with my fingers. She lets out a sigh and starts, “Did you get my note?” she asks. “Yes thanks,” I snap back sarcastically. “Have I done something Naya? Because I know you probably didn’t intend on staying over last night because of your ‘rules’ but you’re acting like last night didn’t even happen. I thought we had a good night? I mean it was incredible…for me at least..” Her voice gets quieter on the last sentence. I look up and catch her hurt eyes. “It was incredible for me too” I whisper. A small smile spreads across her face and she re-focuses her attention around the room as if all of a sudden embarrassed. “Then what’s going on Naya? Because you’ve lost me. Just tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it”. This response takes me by surprise. Does she seriously have no idea? Who is she to sit there and act like the victim. “I know I didn’t want a label or a relationship but it still hurt Dems, how could you go crawling back to him after just one night with me..?” I trail off and tighten my grip around myself; feeling myself beginning to break again.

Demi gets up from her couch and sits down beside me, wrapping an arm around me. I tense at her touch but then relax after a few moments. “Naya? Look at me beautiful”. I slowly lift up my chin to look at her. She lets out a sigh and wipes away my tears with the pad of her thumb. “I didn’t go back to him. I broke up with him remember?” she lets out another sigh. “He rung me, drunk off his face and he needed me Naya. I may not be with the man anymore but he’s still my best friend and I still love him. Maybe not how I used to but he’s still an important person in my life. He helped me through some of darkest times, yah know? I couldn’t not go help him”. I feel her arm tighten around me and rub up and down my back. “Nothing happened. I promise you. I just went round, helped him sober up and we talked. He just needed that closure before he could get over me”. I feel her soft lips press against my temple. I smile and snuggle into her embrace. How could I be so stupid? I think to myself. How could I doubt her? And how could I allow myself to get so emotionally involved? I mean, I’m not even her girlfriend and here I am breaking down because I thought she went back to her ex-boyfriend. I look up at her beautiful eyes. “I’m so sorry Demi, I don’t know what got into me”. I take in a few deep breathes before I continue. Honestly? I’m just scared. I’ve never felt this way before or broken so many of my “rules” but I realise the only reason I reacted this way is because of my feelings for you. Let’s face it; I’ve been in denial Dems. I like you. I like you a lot and I don’t just want this to be a bit of ‘fun’ anymore because you deserve so much more than that and I want more than that too”. I trail my fingers down her arm as I stare into her eyes. “What are you saying Nay?” I breathe in some more courage. “I’m saying, I want to date you Miss Lovato”. I smile as her face lights up at my words. “Name the time and place and I’ll be there babe” she says with a giggle. I smile as I press my lips softly yet passionately onto hers. We had kissed plenty of times before now but this felt different. I no longer felt scared. In this exact moment, I feel free. I could feel the shattered pieces of my heart fixing back together, she was not only healing my broken heart but she was melting away the final pieces of the frozen cage that my heart once belonged to. She pulls me into her chest and I feel myself relax into her embrace, hearing the steady beat of her heart against my ear. The heart that was bringing mine back to life.


	14. Chapter 14

I stayed sitting there in her arms for a few minutes, learning how to breathe again. The enormity of what had just happened hit me slowly. I was dating Demi - really, truly dating her.

“Demi?” I lift my head from her shoulder as a thought forms in my head. “When you say dating… What exactly does that mean to you?”

“Have you never dated before?” She laughs lightly.

“No I have, I just… There are expectations and boundaries different people have and I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” Especially after what had happened only a few hours ago, although I didn’t want to say it out loud. “My biggest thing is I don’t do sharing.”

“You mean you only date exclusively?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.” She smiles, and I let out a quick breath of relief. “The way I’ve been feeling about you, I can’t imagine wanting to be with anyone else right now. Anything else?”

“Do you have anything? What does dating mean to you?” It’s not fair if I make all the rules, and this is the most honest conversation we’ve had since we met so we might as well get it all out now.

“Well…” she smiles shyly, “if we’re dating, I’d like to call you baby. Is that okay?”

“I’ve never been called baby before.” In all honesty, nobody I’ve dated ever cared enough to want to call me pet names - they just wanted me for sex or publicity, because I looked good on their arm. I think about it for a second. “But I guess there’s a first time for everything, right!”

“Yay!” Demi bounces on the couch a few times in excitement, then leans over to kiss me quickly on the cheek, springing back as my eyes go wide.

“I guess dating means I should get used to that, right?”

“Yup,” she grins, grabbing my hand in hers, “and this too.”

“Oh god,” I roll my eyes, looking down at our intertwined fingers. “Are we going to be one of those couples?” Shit. I throw my hand over my mouth the second I let that word slip out.

“Are we a couple?” She asks gently, not wanting to push even though I’m the one who has said it.

“I-I mean, I guess…” I stutter slightly. Am I opening myself up to getting hurt again too quickly? “If we’re dating exclusively… Unless you don’t want… Sorry I shouldn’t have said-”

“Shhhhh,” she cuts me off, pressing a finger to my lips. “You worry too much.” As her finger drops, her head moves slowly in and our lips meet in a soft, passionate kiss. “Naya, I would be delighted to be your girlfriend - IF that’s what you want. Otherwise, I am happy to wait and not put a label on anything until you’re ready.”

“Shut up and kiss me, girlfriend,” I respond, emphasising the last word as I pull her head forward so our lips can meet again.

“Mmm,” she mumbles, but I’m not letting go of her lips anytime soon. We’ve had our share of desperate kisses, of kisses filled with desire and longing, but now I want those passionate kisses that have so much more meaning behind them. They’re about us, about enjoying this moment we’ve finally come together as something more than two people who simply crave a climax the other can help them reach. These are the kind of kisses that lead to making love, not fucking. And as I cup her head in my hands and feel all the emotion passing between us, I realise that what I want to do more than anything else is make love to this beautiful girl before me; this beautiful girl who wants to make me her own.


	15. Chapter 15

I lean my whole body forward, pushing Demi back on the couch as our lips do their own unique dance. My fingertips trace their way down, moving over her neck and shoulders. They skip quickly past her breasts and come to settle on her waist. God, I love her body so much. Her fingers tangle in my hair and I slip a hand beneath her, under the waistband of her jeans. I need the feeling of her skin and as my palm curves against her soft cheek, i feel a wave of heat in my own sweatpants. But I want to take it slow, I want to make love to my new girlfriend in a way I never have before. Every touch, every kiss, every movement must be softer than the last. But I’m not going to do this on a couch.

I pull my lips away ever so gently and, without saying a word, slide off the couch. I use my free hand to guide her torso forward and hold her ass a little tighter as I lift her off the couch.

“Baby be careful,” she whispers, but I’m stronger than people realise. I carry her the few metres to my bed and place her down gently, removing my hands from under her and climbing on top once she is flat. My hands settle on her chest as I bend and capture her lips in mine once again, fingertips just touching on her collarbone. I drag my lips over the line of her jaw, sweeping her hair away to get better access to the sweet spot just below where the bone ends, in the hollow of her neck. I suck gently, my ears filled with her soft moans. Slowly, I move my hands down until I’m cupping her breasts in my palms. I never noticed before how perfectly they fit, each one a perfect handful, but I realise I’ve never taken the time before to notice. Just as I’ve never noticed the way her chest rises higher and falls slower with each moan that comes from her mouth.

I slide my hands round behind her and her back arches as I lift her shirt inch by inch, not wanting to break the contact of my lips with her neck. I lift my head at the last second, pulling the shirt over her head quickly. The contact is only broken for a second before I return to tugging gently at the flesh of her neck, but it’s long enough to elicit a louder, more desperate moan the second my lips graze against her skin once more. I can see I’ve already made a mark, but I want more. This is my girlfriend now, and I want everyone to know she is taken. My hands run over her curves, up and down her body, until Demi pulls her head away to the side and I can see the mark is as dark as I’m going to get it.

“Babyyyy,” she half giggles, half moans.

“I don’t want anyone trying anything,” I whisper, “you’re all mine now.”

“All yours,” she responds simply, “I’m Naya’s girl. Now is Naya going to keep going, or should I just take care of myself?” she teases.

I don’t respond with words, I don’t need to. Instead, my head moves down and I start placing kisses along her collarbone, grazing my thumb over the line of her bra. I feel the soft flesh beneath the lace and I want nothing more than to rip the fabric off and claim her tips as my own, but that would be too fast. I need to stop and take time to fully appreciate this incredible figure beneath my fingertips, I want to know my new girlfriend’s body like a road I’ve been driving my whole life. I want to learn everything I’ve never taken the time to notice - every mark, every freckle, every indent in her perfect skin.

I lift my head to examine her body, spying a few freckles peeking out from beneath her bra strap. That’s where I’ll start. I slide the strap down her arm, then replace it with my touch, letting my fingertips dance over the freckled skin. I place a kiss to that spot and my hands move on, dancing over the lace that lays between us and coming to rest in the hollow between her breasts. My thumb strokes the small crease there, and I notice a tiny mole peeking out from under the wire. I place a kiss there next and let my tongue run along the top of the lace on its way to her other side. A line of kisses takes me along the strap to the top of her shoulder, where I take the elastic between my teeth and slide it down, searching for symmetry with the freckles on the other side of her body. But there are none here, so I move on, taking note of the places I touch on her body that bring the loudest moans from the deepest places inside my girl.

After my hands and eyes have explored her torso, my lips touching every tiny mark and imperfection, I return my eyes to meet Demi’s gaze and she lifts her head to take my lip between her teeth.

“Ngg-” I moan as she pulls back, taking my lip with her. My hands move over her sides and she arches her back so I can unhook the lacy bra I’ve been enjoying so much. But I take the hint; it’s time to start enjoying what lies underneath. I wait for her to loosen the grip of her teeth and take the opportunity to return the favour, grabbing her bottom lip with my teeth and pulling back, forcing her to sit up. I let go of her lip and slowly slip my tongue into her mouth as our lips move together. Her arms fall to her sides, and the lace slides down her body and falls in her lap. I quickly throw it over the side of the bed and push her gently back down, running my fingers through her hair. I press my body against hers and feel how hard her nipples are against my own.

I let my thumb brush over one and the sound that comes from Demi in response is enough to make me soaked. I get the impression I’m not the only one, from the way she tangles her fingers in my hair and pushes my head down until my nose is pressed between her breasts.

“Please,” she moans, and I run my tongue slowly up the valley of her chest. I lift my head so our lips are an inch apart.

“Call me baby again,” I whisper, the heat of my breath hitting her teeth.

“Please, BABY,” she emphasises, and it’s such a turn on. I take her tip in my mouth and suck gently, letting her moans get louder as I increase the pressure. I take her other tip between my thumb and index finger, rolling it gently. My tongue traces a line from one tip down her breast, back up the other side, and circles the tip that had been between my fingers a second ago.

“Baby,” she keeps moaning, as I take the tip in my mouth and graze my teeth over it. Now I have free access to her skin, I can’t stop my hands from running everywhere.

“You’re so beautiful baby,” I whisper, trailing my hot breath down her body and over her stomach, letting my hands take over control of her tips, “my beautiful girl.” She lets out the loudest moan yet as I run my lips along the skin on her hips, just above the waistband of her jeans. Suddenly her fingers are pushing at the fabric, desperately trying get rid of what remains between my lips and her lower ones. As much as I wish I could stop her and continue making love to her at such a beautifully slow pace, the dark spot I see on her jeans tells me she is just as wet as I am and it’s time I take care of my girl.

I help Demi slide her jeans over her hips and down her legs, letting them fall off over her feet onto the floor. One finger strokes through her folds and I bring it to my lips, the sweet taste of my girl never having left my mind even when I had tried to forget it. I bend my head to hers, letting her taste herself on my tongue as my finger returns and I begin to rub slow circles on her clit. She whimpers almost immediately, and I know it won’t take long for her to reach her climax. Her fingers tangle in my hair as I dip a finger inside her, then return to rubbing, faster. I reposition my fingers slightly and she cries out, so I rub faster while taking her bottom lip between my teeth.

Just as her body starts to shake and the grip of her fingers in my hair weakens, I slide a finger back inside her, curling up to hit her spot.

“Baby,” she screams, her back arching, and we ride her orgasm out together. When her body collapses back on the bed underneath me, I remove my finger and let her suck her own juices off it.

“Thank you,” she whispers, her eyes closing. I move myself so I’m laying next to her and roll her on her side, tucking my knees in behind her and getting as close as I can.

“You’re welcome, baby,” I whisper, and within seconds she is snoring softly.


	16. Epilogue

_One month later…_

“Are you ready to go baby?” Demi yells from the bedroom as I stand in front of the mirror, inspecting myself for about the hundredth time. “I really don’t want to hit the traffic.”

“Me neither,” I laugh. “You, in charge of a moving vehicle when there are other people on the road? Never a good idea.”

“Heyyyy, that’s mean,” she calls back. “You look beautiful,” her voice softens as she appears in the mirror behind me and her arms reach out to wrap around my waist.

“I still don’t think it’s the right one,” I point at my yellow sundress. “It’s just not right somehow.”

“Naya.” She grabs my hand as I try to walk away, back to the closet to find a fourth option. “Baby, it’s perfect. You look perfect.” I try to protest, but she pulls me back in and places a soft kiss on my cheek. “They’re going to love you,” she whispers.

“I only get to do this once Demi. I don’t get a second chance to make a first impression.”

“They know exactly who you are,” she giggles and pulls away. “The moment I told them I was going to be a guest star, Maddie made my parents watch every single episode with her so that they knew all the characters and their back stories. Every Wednesday night was Glee marathon night.”

“They know Santana,” I correct her. “And that’s not exactly a good thing, given everything she has done since the show started.”

“Baby, my parents of all people know that the characters people play don’t represent their true selves. They’ve been around me long enough to know that.”

“I just… I’m scared. I’ve never met anyone’s parents before - not anyone that meant this much to me. I’ve never wanted anybody to like me as much as I want your family to.”

“Naya, come here.” She pulls me out of the bathroom and perches on the edge of the bed, not saying anything until I sit down next to her, my head bent. “My family… They’re a little crazy, just like me, but they have the biggest hearts and I know that they will love you. You could show up in that Cheerios uniform with the high pony, and they would still be able to see right through to who you truly are.”

“But-” I try to protest, but my stubborn girlfriend isn’t finished.

“No buts. My parents just want me to be happy, and they know how happy you make me. That’s all they care about. Baby, you are beautiful in that dress, just as you are, and your heart is beautiful. Just be open to them. Be yourself the way I get to see you every day, and I know that they will love you.”

“But you see me naked every day,” I find myself smiling and look up, my eyes meeting her own stare.

“Okay,” she laughs, “maybe not quite the way I get to see you.” She takes my hand in hers and lifts it to my chest. “Let them see what’s in here. You opened your heart to me, now it’s time to show it to the people most important to me, too.”

“Sooo… You’re sure the dress is fine?” I ask shyly, still a little unsure.

“The dress is perfect. On the one hand, you look so hot that I already can’t wait to rip it off you later - but then, you always do. To anyone who doesn’t know what an incredible body is hiding under there, you look just like the wholesome girl next door.” I feel the familiar heat rising to my cheeks, as it so often does around Demi.

I’ve never blushed around anyone like this before, but with her it seems my cheeks are red more often than not. Nobody has ever made me feel the way she does - sure, people have said they liked my body, but they’ve always made me feel like nothing more than a sex object. With Demi, it’s different. When Demi calls me beautiful, I know she means it - it’s not just a way to convince me into bed, or a photo shoot involving fewer clothes than I feel comfortable with. She makes me feel safe.

“I guess we should get going then,” I jump up, pulling her with me. “As it’s my responsibility to protect the general public from your driving, I shouldn’t keep you any longer.”

“You’re so rude,” she rolls her eyes at me, “but I guess I’ll forgive you.”

“You always do,” I smile cheekily, grabbing my bag and leading her towards the door. I throw my arm around her shoulder when we get outside. Our hips bump together with each step we take until we reach the car.

“M'lady,” I bow and tip an imaginary hat as I open the door for her.

“Thank you, sir,” she giggles while I run around to the passenger side.

“Hey, I’m not a dude,” I protest, jumping in as she starts the engine. The radio jumps into life and I quickly turn it down before the metal station Demi likes listening to when she’s driving alone kills my ears.

“Oh I know,” she raises her eyebrows and gives me a pointed look. “I am well aware of what you have down there - like you said, I see you naked every day.”

“Oh shush,” I reply indignantly, fiddling with the faint radio as she rolls down the driveway. I keep flicking through stations until the familiar opening bars of something catch my attention. “Oh my god.” I start laughing and she glances over at me, confused.

“TURN IT UP,” she yells as she recognises the start of the verse, and through my laughter I scramble with the volume control until we can feel the bass throughout the car.

“REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME WE HEARD THIS?” I yell over the music. “THAT NIGHT WE-”

“OF COURSE I REMEMBER,” she yells back. “NOW SHUT UP AND SING!”

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
Make me your one and only  
But don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy 

_So you wanna play with magic_  
Boy, you should know what you’re falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine  
There’s no going back 

I’m still terrified of meeting her family; all week long my mind has played through the worst scenarios I could imagine. But somehow as we try and fail to sing through our laughter, I know that it will be fine because this is Demi - my Demi. We may have only been dating for a month, but it already feels like I’ve known her forever. The future is unknown, and it’s scary sometimes. But right now, with my girl by my side, I know that today, at least, will be okay.


End file.
